die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sever
Agent Sever is the secondary protagonist of 2002's Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever and is portrayed by actress Lucy Liu in the film. Sever is skilled in various martial arts fighting techniques as well as able to operate almost any heavy artillery weapon in addition to being skilled with mini-assault weapons and grenade launchers. Storyline Sever first resurfaced and was labeled by the FBI and other operating federal agencies as just another mysterious, unstoppable ex-DIA operative, code-named Sever. She had just kidnapped the young son of the head of a secret committee of international spy agencies and vanished after decimating the various henchmen. Troubled and disillusioned FBI Agent Ecks was assigned to track her down in exchange for his FBI mentor giving him some information on Ecks' missing wife whereabouts. After a huge gunfight which resulted in the death of other spy agency soldiers, and Ecks' mentor as well, Ecks was separated from his FBI partner and forced to engage Sever in a rooftop fight. Sever and Ecks' fight was cut short by federal agents shooting chaotically at both Sever and Ecks and the two of them both escaped. Sever retreated to her underground where she set up her next plans and continued caring for the kid she had just kidnapped but done no harm to. She later freed Agent Ecks, who had been mysterious framed helping embed Sever, by blowing up part of his prison bus vehicle he was on. Ecks caught on and managed to escape from the wreck as it jettisoned out of control and followed Sever on motorcycle. Sever then took out the other secret gov't agent pursuing them and told Ecks to meet up with her at another undisclosed location which was the place to find his wife at. After Ecks managed to find his spouse and reconcile, Sever stopped by and convinced the two of them to get into her jeep and drive away to Sever's underground location which was housed in a factory underneath an abandoned train yard. Ecks' wife revealed that the boy housed here was also Ecks' son much to Ecks' disbelief. Sever and Ecks told them to stay housed here and went outside to set up explosives and other deathtraps for the incoming rogue spy agencies who wanted a nanobot technology and the woman and child who had initially been kidnapped by the main agency head earlier. The rogue agency head was going to use the nanobot technology for disguised terrorist activities among other personal agendas. Sever and Ecks slowly but surely took out the various masked henchmen working with the agency in the train yard and underground factory. Ecks later thanked Sever for helping him find the family he had once lost and stop the rogue agency's plot but when he turned around to actually face her, Sever had vanished and left Ecks a paper dove which symbolized "peace." Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Spies Category:Federal agents Category:Videogame characters Category:Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever characters Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Assassins